comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-08-03 - Meeting the Spoils of War (Games)
Stephanie Brown has been out of her coma for a few weeks now. She's reunited with Robin, even (mostly) reconciled with Batman, been given access to the Batcave (with Robin's level of access!!) and a tailored workout and rehab routine from Batman himself. She's been making rapid gains in muscle tone and strength, recovering from the atrophy caused by the more than two months in a coma. As a result, the blonde has become (once again) over confident. Lacking a replacement uniform at the moment, she's wearing motorcycle boots, black jeans and a purple hoodie. Under the hoodie is a black scarf hiding her features from the bridge of her nose downward, blonde hair tucket inside and out of side. Parking her motorcycle in a back alley, she pulls out her grapple gun and fires it off with a deep breath. "Woooooooo WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The tug from the gun as it begins to retract, yoinking her off the ground hits her in the pit of her stomach like the tackle of an old familiar friend. A few more launches has her perched atop one of the spires looming over downtown. Panting heavily, she settles atop one of the gargoyles standing eternal guard. She hadn't realized just how much stamina patrolling required and now she was exhausted and fifty or sixty stories in the air. Gonna hafta rest for a while. At least it's a nice night to watch the stars and feel the rhythm of the city again... Hopping over a chimney, Nightwing scales the rooftops off Gotham City, a convenient knapsack thrown over his shoulder, its purpose not obvious. He eyes the costumed Stephanie Brown as she climbs the rooftops and mysteriously darts into the shadows of the night, bending around the corner effortlessly. His focus unwavering, he jumps between two apartment buildings effortlessly, as if judging the distance were second nature, and he lands in a crouch. He glances up at a towering, ancient church, and follows the newly de-comatized Stephanie Brown, tracking her, as if judging her footsteps and procedures. Snatching a large pipe, he swings himself up, climbing the side of a tower like a dangling monkey, his legs taut and outstretched as he swings and rotates himself up using the pipes. Once up ontop of the slim tower, he peeks across at the spire and line of gargoyles, eyeing Stephanie Brown, and smiles slightly. He seems pleased to see her there, but frowns as he eyes her footwork, as if unconsciously critiquing her patrol. Hefting himself into the air like a brazen acrobat, Nightwing leaps onto a gargoyle too, and says, "Watch your footwork. Long way down," he teases. Stephanie Brown's senses aren't as keen as they used to be. Lack of practice. On top of that, Nightwing is nearly as silent as Batman. With the wind swirling around sixty stories up, she doesn't detect anyone else until Nightwing is right behind her. She thankfully doesn't startle or she might just fall off the building. She turns, blue eyes squinting some, "Lone figure atop one building in Gotham and you -just- happen to find me.." She shakes her head, "You and Batman are going to drive me to drink yet..." her tone is amused more than anything. "And thanks. These boots are a bit chunky. Not what I'm going to keep using." Perched there ready to spring, Nightwing puts a hand to adjust his knapsack and expertly balances atop the gargoyle. He watches Stephanie Brown expectedly as she walks along the roof, as if trying to protect her if she might fall, "I was in the area," he says amusedly, but there is a sense of truth in his smirkedness as he explains, "I promised I'd meet Supergirl to give her a book. Not sure why she wants it, but I found it," he says, motioning to his Gotham search. Peeking down at the street, he wonders if Supergirl is waiting for him and getting mad. He looks back at Stephanie Brown uncertainly, not sure about leaving her, "Are you alright?" Kara Zor-El lands lightly behind Nightwing and ahems, "Mainly as a flimsy excuse to ask why there were 3 motorcycle-riding robot ninjas attacking after dinner In San Francisco" She's not in her costume. She's dressed in a crop top and some jeans, as well as a light blue hoodie. ( http://tinyurl.com/3eyootm ). She pauses. "Um.... wait should I not be here?" she asks, looking Stephanie then at Nightwing. Stephanie Brown stands up, still panting a bit. "I'm as fine as I can be having just come out of a coma a few weeks ago. Batman would probably kill me if he knew I was up here already. But.. you know how it is. Once you get it in your blood..." She shrugs, "I needed to see how far along I am." She shakes her head, "Not nearly far enough. Long way to go before I'd even be almost happy..and a lot more before /he's/ happy with me again. If ever.." the last is muttered. "A book?" She shrugs a little, "Okay..." She then blinks at the flying girl. "I guess she's here.. maybe I should open a Barista counter up here.. bet I'd make a killing in the middle of winter.." Nightwing glances at Supergirl as she soars into the picture, "Keeping you waiting, Supergirl? Arsenal's working on the research. Oh I've got your book," he tells her apologetically. He looks back at Stephanie Brown concernedly, "Not sure about that, but maybe you should take it easy," he advises warnedly. Kara Zor-El walks over to Nightwing. "Is he the guy I froze?" She puts her hands in her hoodie's pockets, then looks over at Stephanie. "Who won't be happy with you doing what?" She thinks for a moment, then back to Nightwing. "Who's that?" she says as she opens Nightwing's knapsack. Stephanie Brown watches from behind her hood and 'mask'. She shrugs to Nightwing, "You've been up here in winter. It's /freezing/. Don't know how many times I'd have paid double for a good Mocha or cocoa up here!" the grin is evident in her voice. Looking to the other girl she narrows her eyes conspiratorially, "I'm the /Mysterious Stranger/...!" pause for effect, "Otherwise known as Spoiler... but my uniform's at the dry cleaner's still." Or something. Looking between the arguing girls, Nightwing thumbs at Spoiler, "Sorry Supergirl, this is a friend of mine. I've been wanting to check on her because she got hurt and everyone was concerned," he explains expertly. He straightens up, even on top of the gargoyle, and adds, "Right, the guy you froze. I was just on my way back to talk to him about the results. Hopefully, he's got the research done. Spoiler, maybe you can help us out on this case. I mean, there's still some investigating to be done." Kara Zor-El responds, "Actually I don't really get very col-" She stops and furrows her eyebrows. "Spoiler." Then raises them. "You mean like... Robin's Spoiler?" she asks, pausing as she pulls out her book. Internal EEP! The Hooded Figure Who-Is-Spoiler tilts her head as she looks at Kara. "Hello.. Supergirl.." She pauses. "Robin's Spoiler? I didn't know I was owned.. but I guess you could say something like that. Assuming he still wants me around.." She smirks a bit. She looks to Nightwing, "A case? I'm not exactly in tip top shape.. but give me a day. Another 24hrs of sleeping like a rock and I'll be as perfect as I ever was." She reflects on that. "Maybe you better give me a week." Nightwing tilts his head as he regards the recovering Spoiler protectively, "Don't go taking on the mob. You're going to man a computer. Research is just as important as slugging guys in the nose," he tells her helpfully, "Arsenal is trying to find out where a piece of tech came from," he adds contemplatively. He glances at Supergirl and asks, "And then Supergirl is going to join us to investigate, right Supergirl?" he asks, hoping to deflect focus on Robin. Kara Zor-El holds the book to her chest. "Um... yeah uh..." She looks at Spoiler, then at Nightwing. "Yes. Exactly. I'm going to help." She looks at Spoiler. "Are you sure you couldnt join in the punching and the hitting as well? I heard you were... really really good?" she lies. Nightwing frowns at Kara as she suggest Spoiler jump into punching and fighting and exerting herself, "She's still recovering, Supergirl. She's not ready for full out combat and fighting just yet," he advises expertly. The-Figure-Who-Is-Spoiler looks at the blonde, "You're a terrible liar." She looks to Nightwing, "If you want research why ask me? Oracle will get you what you need twenty minutes ago. It's what she does." She smirks a little. "Anyway, Supergirl, I just came out of a coma I was in for over two months that I was in because I was tortured and shot." She shrugs, "I can't just naked sunbathe and heal in a few hours like Superman, or I'd assume you. Us simple girls take months to recover from serious injuries." Kara Zor-El pauses, confused. "I don't naked sunbathe." She shakes her head a bit. "Anyway you don't seem simple." Kara Zor-El walks over to you, still holding her book. "You know..." she says slowly "You do really good for someone simple." she says earnestly. Nightwing frowns a bit smirkedly as Stephanie Brown goes all smarty pants accusatory on him, "Yeah. Well, I wanted to help you, Spoiler," he says like a disappointed father, "To include you and give you something to do," he tells her honestly, with just a hint of being upset. He's so nice and she gives him attitude. Pfft. "You can sunbathe later," he chuckles uncertainly, not sure of what to make of her comment. Spoiler smiles slightly to Kara, "Thanks, I think. I'm just an Average Jill who doesn't know when it's good for her to stop playing the heroine." To Nightwing she nods, "Well I'll gladly do what I can for you." Kara Zor-El looks at Nightwing, then at Spoiler. "Is it ... because you're simple that you don't know when to stop playing hero?" Nightwing quirks a curious brow at Kara, "You certainly have a way of saying things, Supergirl," he advises her like a good psychologist. "Why don't you stop by Titans Tower sometime, Spoiler. You and Supergirl can explore the rooms. She's just learning the place too," he tells Spoiler. Kara Zor-El looks over at Nightwing. "I'm sorry for breaking the force meter by the way." The-Girl-Who-Would-Be-Spoiler looks at Kara, "Something like that yeah.. I just don't do well being told 'no'. Guess it's a flaw of my childhood." She looks to Nightwing, "Oh sure..sure... I'll just hop on my bike and ride on out across country... I'm sure that the $27.50 I have for gas money will get me to at least...Ohio." You paged Nightwing with 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6K3IvJzJRg' You paged Nightwing with 'that's a force meter.' Nightwing peers at Kara, "The what?" he asks her, "Oh you mean in the gym. Already broke something," he grumbles and broods like Batman as the females get all snarky. "You can take the Titans rocket. When we get one," he replies to Spoiler in the battle of sarcasm. Kara Zor-El thinks about that. "The edge of Ohio is 600 miles from the outermost edge of the state, and 700 miles from Gotham. "I don't think $27.50 will get you to Ohio, especially with the current gas prices." she thinks for a bit. "Probably will get you closer to the westernmost edge of Pennsylvania." She adds, "I could fly her there if you want?" Stephanie Brown nods to Kara, "It WOULD. Normally. But I have a "special" bike.." complete with air quotes. "..it can run on fumes for days before actually being out of gas.. Ohio should be an easy trip." She looks to Nightwing, "Oh yes. A rocket. Because the Titans would let me -near- a Rocket when Batman wouldn't even let me drive the Batmobile once." Nightwing sighs a bit at girl logic, "We'll get you there, Spoiler. Supergirl will run you there. Or whatever," he explains. Kara Zor-El pauses. "That's amazing! You know... you should patent that. Especially with the energy crisis the world is currently experiencing." She looks at Nightwing, then at Spoiler. "I blew up the bat-boat." Stephanie Brown looks at to Kara, then back to Nightwing, "... either I'm missing something.. or did Dorothy just come back from Oz..?" She shakes her head to clear it. "I'm being sarcastic, Supergirl. It's something simple girls do out of self defense." Nightwing blinks now and is really upset, "You what!" he lets out, "I just used that...boat...last week..." he continues upsetly, "Dang it, Supergirl! Tell me you didn't," he comments, thinking about his favorite boat. Kara Zor-El tilts her head. "no... it was months and months ago - when I first landed on Earth. I think he got another boat since then." She pauses. "In my defense it wasn't my fault. I tripped." She looks over at Stephanie and pats Stephanie's shoulder. "Should we do that thing with the punching?" Nightwing squints his eyes, "He got another boat," he repeats, thinking over the destruction of his favorite boat. "Well I've always had the one on loan from Batman. Hopefully you're talking about something else," he mutters quietly. Whew. Stephanie Brown looks to Supergirl. "I'd love to do anything with punching but I'm really not physically up to it, Supergirl. It's going to be a while before I'm actually running rooftops and fighting crimes." She looks at her watch, "I should probably be going anyway. Mom'll probably be home in an hour and want to check on her sleeping daughter." She shrugs. The life of a teenager. Kara Zor-El looks at Stephanie. "Raincheck then?" She looks at Nightwing. Nightwing nods, "I should get back. Take care," he tells them and hops off. Stephanie Brown smiles to Supergirl, "Sure. Just give me some time to get better. I don't have any super powers beyond my sarcasm." Kara Zor-El pauses. "What about the punching?" she calls after Nightwing as he leaves. She looks over at Stephanie. "You sure you have to go home?" Stephanie Brown pauses, "I've got a thirty minute drive back home once I get back down to my bike. I'm not running off because I don't want to chat. I mean.. it's cool and all. You're Supergirl. I'm just.. SomeGirl. But I can't have my mom catch me out or I may never get back into my costume again." Kara Zor-El pauses. "Kara. My name's Kara." She fidgets a bit. "Can we have pizza some time?" Stephanie Brown pauses. Whoa. she just revealed her name. She pauses then shrugs are her inner monologue. Why not? Everyone already knows about her thanks to Black Mask. She reaches up and tugs the hoodie back then pulls the scarf down. "Hi Kara. I'm Stephanie." She shakes out her blonde hair and smiles some. At least sixty stories up no one is going to see them. Much. Kara Zor-El smiles. "Really nice to meet you Stephanie." She pauses. Oh yeah, shaking hands. She holds out her hand to shake yours. "So... pizza some time when you're free?" Stephanie Brown smiles and shakes the hand, "I'd love to, Kara. I... dont' really have a lot of friends." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Me neither" She shakes Steph's hand. Then pauses. "I don't have a phone but if you call me I'll make sure to be keeping an ear out for you." She pauses. "I should get a phone." Stephanie Brown pauses. "call you.. you mean like.. out loud?" She pauses, "Of course you do. You're like Superman. Powerful and stuff. Tall buildings. Bullets... right?" She smiles. "Wish I were bullet proof.. would have been helpful." She rubs her left shoulder tenderly. Kara Zor-El peers at your shoulder curiously. "You were shot?" She looks at you again and nods. "It's.... sorta part of the whole Kryptonian package." she puts her hands in her pockets again. "Lose a planet, gain a bunch of powers." Stephanie Brown nods sagely. "Yeah.. guess I can't complain too much.. but I could have done without the gunshot or the power drill. Or being responsible for nearly destroying the city.." Kara Zor-El thinks about that. "I almost killed my cousin and most of the Justice League." One-upmanship much? She looks out at the city. "It doesn't look destroyed. A little... messy.... gloomy.... unhappy. Not destroyed." Kara shrugs a bit. "We're both new at this, I'm guessing. Stuff happens." Stephanie Brown nods, "Most of it's been repaired. But I started a gang war that almost tore the whole city apart.." She shrugs, "anyway... so.. pizza some time." She smiles. "Maybe even movies?" Kara Zor-El makes the 'ok' sign with her fingers. "I love movies. Sounds good." She floats off the ground, about to fly off, then pauses. "Um... need me to take you home?" Stephanie Brown smiles, "I'll be okay. I got myself up here. I can get myself down. That's the fun part!" She tugs up her scarf and hood then leaps off the building with another WOOT! As she free falls, she fires off her grapple gun and when the claw takes purchace, it swings her in a graceful arc toward another rooftop. It isn't long before she's back down to the alley, on her bike and zooming off. Kara Zor-El looks down. "Doesn't look that simple to me." Then she flies off.